Blast From The Past
by Allisonkeys16
Summary: 13 year old Phineas and the gang go to the future to see themselves. Marie and Thomas have to make sure they don't mess up the future. Can they handle it? -Phinabella - PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place when the gang is probably 13. If you want to see a picture of what they look like, look up _Devianart Phineas and Ferb teenagers._It should be the second one on the list. The pic includes Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE!  
**

** ...AND HERE IS A BLAST FROM THE PAST...**

**-Present-**

"Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Phineas said. "I don't think our future selves would like us messing with the time continuum." Baljeet said. "Yeah, what he said!" Buford said. Ferb nodded as well. They all heard the back gate swing open. "Hey Phineas, Watcha Doin?" Phineas answered, "Oh, hey, Isabella. We're deciding if we should go to the future and see ourselves. Nobody is agreeing with me." Isabella answered and said, "Ooh! I want to see myself in the future!" She thought, "I also hope I end up with Phineas!" Phineas pointed at Isabella. "She agrees with me." he said.

"Well, Phineas, She agrees with you on anything." said Baljeet. Buford agreed. "Yeah, that's because Girly has a..." Isabella covered his mouth. "BUFORD!" she yelled. Phineas looked at her quizzically. "What was he going to say?" "NOTHING!" said Isabella. Phineas was about to protest, but Ferb said, "On second thought, let's go to the future." Phineas smiled. "Let's get to work then!"

After a twenty minute drive to the museum from Candace, who was now 19, everybody was sitting in the time machine at the museum. "What are you guys going to do, anyway?" Candace asked. "We're going to the future to see our selves." Phineas replied. "You guys are going down, down, down!" She grabbed on to the time machine. "Are you listening?" she said. "Hold on tight!"Ferb said to his sister. "Wait, what?" she asked. Too late. They were all traveling twenty years into the future.

-**Future-**

Thomas and Marie were sitting next to a digital tree in Thomas' backyard. "You know what, Tommy?" said 9 year old Marie. "What?" said Thomas glumly. "I know what we are going to do today!" she exclaimed. Thomas noticed that a time machine had appeared in front of Marie, and she was going to walk right into it. He grabbed her hand. "STOP!" she wriggled out of his grasp. "What?" she asked he pointed to where she was walking. There sat the younger versions of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace. "Wow, what a blast from the past, right Tommy?" He nodded. "Yeah..." Everybody soon got out of the time machine. Once everyone was out, Marie started circling around Phineas very slowly. "Uh... what are you doing?" he asked. "I feel like I know you from somewhere..." she said. Then she stopped. "Hey, you're in my living room!" Marie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here." Phineas said."There's a picture of all of you guys in my living room. My daddy said it was of him and his friends..."she said. "What's your name again?" Phineas asked. "Oh! I'm Marie and this is Thomas." she said. "And you are?" "Phineas." he answered. "Oh, so that's how I know you! Hi, dad!" Marie said as she hugged Phineas. "What did she just call me?" he asked. Isabella laughed. "I guess your her dad in the future." she said. "Marie, who is your mom?" Marie looked at her, smiling. "My mom is..." Thomas covered her mouth. "Sorry, we can't tell you that. What if Phineas didn't love who he married yet?" he asked. "If he did find out, he would probably be disgusted, making him not marry Marie's mom. Then Marie would cease to exist." Baljeet answered. "Correct." Thomas said. Marie quickly ran to the time machine. "This is a pretty old time machine." she said touching it. Thomas said, "No, Marie! Don't..." The machine blew up. "Touch it."

**That's it for the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2!  
**

"Oops. Sorry." Marie said. Phineas stared at her. "How did you blow it up?" he asked. "I do it all the time. Every machine i build blows up." she said. Thomas replied, "And every time she blows something up, I get in trouble with my mom. That's going to happen in 3...2...1." "THOMAS!" his mom screamed. she walked into the backyard. What did you guys blow up this time? And...why is...WHAT DID YOU DO?" Vanessa, Thomas' mom, said. "This actually isn't my fault at all. Phineas, Dad, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace came here by themselves. Marie just touched their time machine and blew it up." Thomas said, glaring at Marie. "I said I'm sorry!" she said back. "Please just tell me how much they know." Vanessa said.

"Phineas knows that Marie is his daughter, but he doesn't know who he is married to." Buford cut in, "Everybody else does though. It's pretty obvious." Isabella fist pumped in the air and said, "YES YES YES!" "What are you yelling for?" Phineas asked. Everybody laughed. "Anyway, Isabella knows the obvious, Ferb knows basically everything, and Candace and Buford know nothing." Thomas finished. "What about Baljeet?" Vanessa asked. Marie pointed to the front gate where Jazz and her father were coming inside. "I think he's about to find out."

"Uh-oh." Vanessa said. Baljeet and Jazz walked in the kitchen. "Cool! Kids from the past! Hey, daddy! That kid over there looks a lot like you!" she said, pointing at Baljeet. Jazz's dad lowered the newspaper he was reading from his face. His eyes bulged out when he saw himself. Baljeet from the past said, "Is that me? She's my daughter? Too much information...Brain overload..." he fainted. The future Baljeet fainted as well. Marie laughed. "If that's what happened Baljeet, I wonder what's going to happen when daddy finds out that he married..." Thomas covered her mouth again. She bit his finger. "OWWW! What is wrong with you! I'm just trying to help. If you had said her name, there is a 50% chance of you disappearing, you do know that, right?" He said. "Oh, yeah, that is right. Thank you for saving my existence, then!" she hugged Thomas. He blushed. "Okay, okay. Stop the hugging." He pushed her away. "The only way to get them back to the past is to get Future Uncle Phineas to build another time machine. In the meantime, what are we going to do?" Thomas asked. "They could meet themselves." Marie suggested.

A taller version of Ferb and Phineas walked in through the front door. Ferb was talking on the phone, and Phineas was holding some blueprints. Ferb stopped talking and looked at the gang from the past. He looked at Phineas, who had still not looked up from his blueprint. "Phineas, can you deal with that? I'm taking an important phone call." Ferb said, rushing up the stairs. Phineas finally looked up. He then stared at Marie. "What did you do this time?" he asked. "I didn't do anything! They came here themselves! I only blew up their time machine, so it was mostly their fault!" she said. "You BLEW UP the time machine?!" he yelled. "Umm... yes?" she said uneasily. "Now I'm going to have to build a new one, and that will be done by tonight." Marie smiled. "They could stay at our house then!" she said. "Is that a good idea?" Thomas asked, eying Phineas and Isabella. "I guess not." she said glumly. "Why isn't it a good idea?" Past Phineas said. "what aren't you telling me? I know you ARE hiding something, and I'm going to find out." Past Phineas stormed out the door with a GPS. "This isn't going to end well." Marie said.

**By the way, this going to be a five chapter story. Pretty short. Next, I'm going to do a truth or dare game show with the Phineas and the cast. Don't forget to Review and read my other story, Danville High School: The Next Generation!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Phineas wait!" Isabella said, grabbing his arm. He pulled away. "Do you know how much I hate not being told anything at all? So many people treat me like a kid. And I am sick of it." Phineas said to her. "I know." Future Phineas said. Phineas turned to face him. "I hated it so much, and I know how you must feel right now, but this has to be kept from you." Future Phineas said to his past self. "I don't care! and I'm old enough to know what is going on. I've built roller coasters!ROLLERCOASTERS! I think my mind can handle what you are hiding from me. Everyone else can!" Phineas said. Future Phineas sighed. "You can't go." he said. Phineas shot back, "Watch me." And with that he ran to where the GPS was guiding him.

Isabella ran in front of him and went inside the house. She quickly locked the door so Phineas couldn't get in. No way was he going to ruin her biggest dream. "That was close." she said. On the other side of the door she heard Phineas banging on the door. She started to walk around the house. "This place is amazing." she said, walking into the living room. She heard humming in the kitchen. "Hello?" she said as she walked into the kitchen. "Who's there?" she asked. "It's only you." she heard. She turned around to see a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a light pink blouse and white pants. "Your... me?" Isabella asked. "Yup. Now, why are you here? Did Marie bring you guys to the future?" Future Isabella said. "No. Phineas, from our time, came here to see himself in the future. Unfortunately Marie blew up the time machine we came in, and Future Phineas is building a new one by tonight." Isabella said. "Why isn't the rest of the gang here, then?" she asked. "Phineas doesn't know who he is married to, and I, for one, want to keep it that way. He says otherwise. That's why I locked the door when I ran in." Isabella said in a rush. "Why don't you sit down while I unlock the door." Future Isabella said. "Sure... wait why are you unlocking the door?" Isabella said worriedly. "I'll pretend I'm visiting. He'll never know." she said as she opened it.

Future Phineas was pulling Phineas away from the door, and the rest of the gang was standing there watching them. All of them stopped when they saw Future Isabella at the door. Phineas looked at her in awe, Future Phineas looked at her in worry, and the rest of the gang looked at her with confusion. Future Phineas walked up to her and whispered, "Do you know what you just did?" She smiled. "Yes, yes I do." Future Isabella then looked at Phineas, who was now staring at her. "Why are you here?" he asked. "I'm only visiting." She said as she winked at the gang. They all had a look of realization on their faces. "Oh, okay. Where's Marie's mom?" Phineas asked. "She is on a business trip. Now, no more questions! I made apple pie while you were gone. Do you want some?" she asked. Future Phineas sighed. "I do like apple pie." he admitted. She laughed. "Dig in, then!" she said as the whole group ran into the kitchen. That is, except Phineas.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen?" she asked. "I just have to think about something." he said. "Would you mind telling me?" Future Isabella asked. "Yes, I do mind." he said angrily. "Why are you upset? Your never upset. EVER." she said. "You're just visiting?" Phineas asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Yes, why do you ask?" she said. "No reason, I was just asking." he said, with a smile plastered on his face. "Phineas, I'm not stupid." Future Isabella said. "Do you like Isabella from your time?" she asked. "Of course, she is my best friend after all." he said. "I mean, do you like like her?" she asked again. He didn't answer. She smiled. "out of all my years of being married to you, I know that that is a yes." He sat there, defeated. Then he perked up a bit. "Did you just say you were married to me?" he asked. "Oops!" she said quietly. Phineas fainted.

Future Isabella quickly dragged Phineas into the house. " I need a little help here!" she said to Future Phineas, who was still eating his pie. He rushed to pick Phineas up. "What happened?" he asked. "I slipped up." she said quietly. He paled. "My whole life is going to change, isn't it?" he said. "Nope." Future Isabella said as she walked into kitchen to grab a piece of pie. "What do you mean, nothings going to change?" Isabella said from behind her. Future Isabella turned to her. "Phineas might not be as oblivious as you think."


End file.
